


going for gold

by Tododorky



Series: the smut files [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom!Yuuri, Gold medal heyoo, Lil sloppy romping cause im gross!, M/M, Phone recording, Praise Kink, more dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: After Yuuri wins his first GPF gold, he decides to treat himself.





	going for gold

“Y-Yuuri! Yuuri stop- please wait, I can’t breathe,” Viktor caught the headboard sloppily once he was bucked forward onto the bed, still sitting up on his knees. 

His grip on the headboard was vice like, head dipping low and chest heaving for air. Viktor could feel hands rubbing at his hips and up his abdomen- Yuuri’s hands, stroking his sweat soaked body in ways Yuuri knew would absolutely make the older man’s cock twitch. Yuuri had taken his sweet time preparing Viktor and making sure he didn’t end up hurting Viktor, but nothing could have prepared Viktor for how well, how astoundingly breathtaking Yuuri was at taking control like this. Yuuri’s cock was filling Viktor completely, and Yuuri was still attempting to fit even more of his cock into Viktor with quick, small thrusts against the slope of the older man’s ass. Yuuri’s hands gripped Viktor’s hips to ensure the older man stayed still as he fucked into Viktor insistently.

“Relax, my lovely Vitya. We got all the time in the world now. I won, remember?” Yuuri hummed against the back of Viktor’s shoulder, leading a trail of hot kisses up Viktor’s neck and to his ear. The weight of the gold medal Yuuri was wearing dragged up the older man’s back as Yuuri moved up slightly. Yuuri brushed his hands up over Viktor’s nipples, causing him to arch his back with a throaty groan. This got Yuuri laughing airly and brushing the fringe back from Viktor’s face. “Viktor, you’re burning up so much! Come on, breathe with me.” Yuuri was pressing his chest against Viktor’s back, slowly breathing and all the while, was still preoccupied with exploring Viktor’s body with his hands and sucked at Viktor’s neck slowly.

Focusing on breathing, Viktor mimicked Yuuri’s inhales and exhales, coming down from his high. “That better, Viktor?” Viktor nodded in response, his mouth stilled as Yuuri thumbed his lip slowly. “Such a good boy. Now here’s gonna be the really fun part.”

Viktor felt Yuuri reach over to the nightstand, but didn’t see what it was Yuuri grabbed. There was a familiar ‘pop’ of a cap and Viktor’s heart stopped completely. Yuuri placed the bottle of lube between where Yuuri and Viktor both met and squeezed the cold lube down and into the curve of Viktor’s ass. Viktor groaned out and tensed at the sudden, cold sensations and swore under his breath. Once Yuuri was satisfied with the mess he’d made, he got some of the spare lube slipping down Viktor’s thigh and rubbing and kneading Viktor’s ass cheeks as he slowly pulled out halfway and back in. “Oooh shit, your ass looks fantastic like this, Vitya,” Yuuri moaned lowly, watching Viktor’s ass press against him each time he thrusted in.

“.it feels..feels good too,” Yuuri watched Viktor’s head lull off to one side, mumbling out and holding the upper half of his body upright. The medal against his back suddenly noted Viktor of the younger man's presence, and soon felt Yuuri’s lips at his ear.

“Are you ready for me to go faster?” The tone in Yuuri’s voice was warm, comforting and cautious.

“I’m ready, Yuuri. Please keep going.” Viktor smiled and turned his head to kiss Yuuri quickly before the younger man pulled back and upright. His grip on Viktor’s hips weren’t nearly as rough as they were before, but the firmness was there and with Yuuri reassured, he still did, in fact, have something he wanted to try on Viktor.

Yuuri began picking up the pace again, eyes on the way Viktor’s ass bounced back against him at each thrust, and his mind began to grow cloudy with heat.

Finally, he found it, the right pace to fuck into Viktor with. Both drenched and sticky from the lube, each time Yuuri thrusts into Viktor with just the right force, a wet, lewd skin slapping sound echoes unmercifully throughout the room. “Viktor, arch your back, hurry,”

Viktor groaned out from the sloppy wet sounds they both made at each thrust and shakily let his arms drop from under him as he arched his back.

“I wish you could see how gorgeous you look when you get like this, Viktor. Your body looks exhausted and worn, but you keep going, almost like you’d die without taking my cock in your ass.” Yuuri tightened his grip at Viktor’s hips and bucked into him harshly, his time hitting Viktor’s prostate so hard he was seeing white. “Actually..” He heard Yuuri ponder aloud, not caring whatever else he may have planned, just so long as Yuuri didn’t stop.

There was a bright light cast down from behind Viktor, followed by a phone’s ‘ping’ to alert the user they were recording. Viktor turned quickly to see if his lust drunkenness wasn’t making him hallucinate. The instant he tried to look behind him, Yuuri shoved him down and face first into the pillows.

“Take it in you, Viktor, just like I taught you how.” Yuuri crooned, rubbing Viktor’s ass with his free hand while keeping the phone focused directly on Yuuri fucking Viktor’s entrance with enough force to get the wet smacking sounds of their skins heard on the phone’s mic. Suddenly, Yuuri let a hand smack Viktor’s ass, rubbing the red print he left and breaking a whimper out of the older man from below.

A minute after, Yuuri stopped recording and threw his phone to the side of the bed. “Thank you for that cute video, Vitya. You’re so good for me, I needed to keep this side of you with me. Here, get yourself off now.” Yuuri guided one of Viktor’s hands down to his throbbing and deprived cock. The older man immediately began stroking his length, bringing his hand up to his lips to spit in it and pump his cock again, eyes rolling at the relieving sensation. “Yes Viktor, that’s so perfect. You’re such a good boy for my cock, aren’t you?”

Viktor sobbed out into a pillow, frantically pumping his cock until he came again and again over his own hand. Yuuri finished soon after, not pulling out quick enough to cum on some part of Viktor, but settled for filling him with his hot cum anyway.

They both collapsed and crumbled onto the bed, panting, gasping aloud and settling down.

“Next year, Yuuri, that gold’s mine-I don’t want you even thinking about winning another Grand Prix Final, understand?”

“Whatever you say, Viktor. Let’s see you take that gold from me; I can already see me holding it out from around my neck and you kissing it while we’re on the podium.” Yuuri’s fingertips traced up the inside of Viktor’s leg, up, up until he reached Viktor’s ass and pressed his fingers in his entrance. The resistance as Yuuri slowly fingered Viktor was hardly existent, and to Yuuri’s already half erect cock’s delight, it turned out Viktor’s entrance was gaping. “Until then, I intend on fucking you like a true champion would.”

Viktor lazily smirked up at Yuuri, shifting himself to sit up and wrapped his legs around Yuuri loosely. “You kiss your husband with that mouth?”

Yuuri held Viktor’s legs from the back of his knees and pulled Viktor into his lap for a kiss. “You know I do.”


End file.
